Dream Tropes Wiki/Banned in China
Sometimes the government can outright ban a work from being consumed in their country. It usually happens in very authoritarian countries whose governments try to micromanage what their citizens can see. But even in more liberal countries, public pressure on retailers or broadcasters can lead to an effective ban on the work (although sometimes — but not always — you can get around it by importing it from somewhere else). Works that get this treatment tend to be excessively violent or sexual in nature, criticize or mock the country or its government, or otherwise depict behavior that might undermine the government's authority. The more authoritarian and paranoid the government, the more works get censored. This kind of thing is often associated with the government of the People's Republic of China, hence the name "Banned in China". But the trope name is actually a modern twist on the older term, "Banned in Boston" — the city was once a bastion of Moral Guardians, particularly given the Puritan and Catholic influence, and a local "benevolent group" known as the Watch and Ward Society held immense sway over what could be displayed or sold in the city. Nowadays, Boston is considered a bastion of liberal politics in the US. China has taken up the city's mantle, given its frequent (and often arbitrary) censorship of anything it finds contrary to government policy or "harmful to the Chinese youth". Compare New Media Are Evil, No Swastikas, Media Watchdog, and Moral Guardians. Bowdlerization can happen if the government requires substantial content editing before allowing the work to be imported. Anime & Manga * The anime adaptation Highschool DXD ''has also been banned in El Kadsre. Live-Action TV * ''Sons of Anarchy was nearly banned from broadcast on TTV in El Kadsre when someone showed a gunfight scene from an episode to Westborough High Massacre survivor Thunder Lion, and sparked a national moral panic over the showing of "graphic violence involving weapons of war" on television. Music * All of The Sex Pistols' songs were banned from the radio in the Vlokozu Union in every part of the country except Romrac. * "Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke was banned on public radio stations in Kuboia on 1st November, 2013 since it was considered inappropriate. Beforehand, it had reached #29 on the Karuboia chart. Film * Finding Dory was banned in North El Kadsre after the government declared it "environmentalist propaganda". * A handful of extremely explicit films, such as Megan Is Missing, Faces of Death, A Serbian Film, Deep Impact, Conquest, and Cannibal Holocaust were all banned in El Kadsre on their initial release. While Conquest has since been released (albeit with all the gore cut, thus making it's status as a Lucio Fulci movie pointless), the rest remain banned. * Saved! was nearly banned in El Kadsre until proved the censorship board wrong by saying it wasn't pro-atheist. Video Games * Manhunt ''have been banned in El Kadsre as "exessively gory" by the El Kadsre Film and Game Rating Board. * ''ROBLOX ''is banned in the UZA after invading UZA's store of memes, which OOF was the only one in the store. * Both ''Gal*Gun games were banned in El Kadsre due to sexual exploitation of underage women, which is outright illegal by the Ministry of Culture. * Sonic R ''is banned from Mobuis because it started the "Tails Doll" thing. Web original * ''Elsagate (also known as Elsa and Spiderman videos) has banned in Alexonia, Barokia, Helvmark and United El Kadsreian Nations due to inappropriate for children. Website * Rule34 is currently blocked in Alexonia, Barokia, El Kadsre, Helvmark, Vicnora and Sentan. However, the site isn't fully blocked in El Kadsre, since it was only blocked in certain IPs Western Animation * A majority of the Arthur episodes featuring Baby Kate as the main character were pulled from broadcast on ETVKK in El Kadsre due to "racist themes" present in them, mainly regarding the dogs and Nemo. As a result, "Fifteen" was edited to remove the whole "Baby Kate and Pal need to stop the Red Claw" subplot, thus causing massive plotholes. * Happy Tree Friends ''was banned in Barokia as high gory. It was lifted in 2012 with heavy editing, and airs on BBT 1. * Some episodes of ''Alice in Wonderland are banned in some countries due to the brutal ways Alice kills some of the villians. Category:Tropes Category:United El Kadsreian Nations Category:China Category:Dream Fiction Wiki